Labyrinth of Grisaia Español
by Beltiazor
Summary: El juego Labyrinth of Grisaia traducido al español


#Esto es la ruta de Michiru del juego Labyrinth of Grisaia en español (ya que todavía no está traducida) lamento si esta algo extraño traducido#

#En cada capítulo será un día pero a su vez lo subiré en partes#

#En la versión final de cada capítulo intentare arreglar todo lo posible y si no lo logro pondré una nota#

**X Michiru X**

¿Crees en los milagros?

Personalmente, trato de no poner demasiada fe en las cosas que no puedo ver. Por supuesto, hay más en el mundo que lo visible, pero no durará mucho si comienza a confiar en la fe en lugar del esfuerzo y la experiencia.

Hay momentos en que me encuentro con ganas de decir una oración a Dios. Pero si era lo suficientemente rey como para convertirme un poco de agua en vino para mí, no va a poner una sonrisa en la cara de un compañero con una bala en la cabeza.

Todavía . . . al final del día, supongo que existen "milagros". Al igual que las personas con miedo a la oscuridad tienden a toparse con "fantasmas", las personas con fe genuina obtienen sus "bendiciones" de Dios. . . o un estafador con una túnica

Dicho de otra manera, no hay razón para que no puedas convertirte en un "dios" si juegas bien tu carta

"Todo está bien, eso termina bien", como dicen

Manteniendo mi respiración estabilizada a un ritmo constante, sigo mi ruta diaria habitual en la ruta diaria a la misma velocidad de siempre

Antes de salir del residencia universitaria esta mañana, la chica del clima me informó que hoy sería "un escarnecedor para recordar" con una baba irónica en su rostro.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos despedimos de agosto, pero esta ola de calor no muestra ningún indicio de ceder. . Me pregunto si Sakaki sería tan amable como para hacerle saber a ese deslumbrante sol que está por encima de su casa.

Podría manejar mejor el calor si el aire estuviera seco, pero esta humedad hace que sea un desafío respirar

Mejor aún, la brisa sigue llevando el agradable olor a pescado podrido a mis fosas nasales. Me estoy volviendo todo lo peor de vivir junto al mar condensado en un trote mañanero malentendido.

Yuuji: Bueno, todavía es el cielo en la tierra en comparación con el campo.

No importa lo desagradable que pueda ser, mi vida no está en peligro. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mi

De todas formas . . . En condiciones como estas, las medidas de prevención del golpe de calor son de suma importancia

Cuando se dé cuenta de que necesita líquidos, en muchos casos ya está deshidratado. Incluso un niño podría entender cuán crucial es beber mucha agua en un día como este

A medida que avanza la carrera, mi mente vaga sin rumbo de un pensamiento a otro.

Parece que mi cerebro está a punto de hervir. Una vez que regrese al dormitorio. Tendré que tomarme un baño escalofriante para bañarme y bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Ya es hora de que la academia aparezca a la vista. Rompo en un sprint final, empujándome a mis límites físicos.

Cuando se trata de mejorar tus habilidades, hay dos reglas generales

Regla número uno: estira un poco más allá de tu "límite" y mantén presionado

Regla número dos: repita la regla número uno todos los días

Puede que no sea el método más rápido, pero si continúas, notarás un progreso real en poco tiempo

Al pasar por las puertas, entro en los terrenos de la Academia Mihama

Otro agotamiento diario, igual que cualquier otro. Pero eso es exactamente lo que lo hace significativo.

Mantuve el mismo ritmo de siempre. Pasé exactamente el mismo escenario.

Lo único que no sería lo mismo sería. . . esa chica desconocida frente a las puertas.

. . .

. . . . . . . .

-Una chica desconocida?

Eso no puede ser correcto. Si un extraño estuviera merodeando frente a la escuela, no habría pasado corriendo. Algo sobre ella debe haber sido lo suficientemente familiar como para que mi mente inconsciente decida que no era ningún tipo de amenaza.

Dicho esto, la persona que vi no coincidía con nadie en mi memoria.

Tal vez el calor me ha llegado? De una forma u otra, necesito saberlo con certeza.

A regañadientes, resolviendo posponer mi ducha helada, me vuelvo hacia las puertas en busca de una explicación.

. . . Veo . No es de extrañar que ella emitiera una vibra diferente

Michiru: Nhuuh, Nunyanyanya. . .

Hoy es el día más caluroso del año, y Michiru está parada afuera de las puertas de la escuela con un abrigo de lana. Puede que no sea necesario reiterarlo, pero el "Michiru" en cuestión es mi novia.

Si fuera una yegua conocida, me permitiría concluir que está participando en algún tipo de "torneo de resistencia" para justificar ignorar esto. Pero desafortunadamente, estamos involucrados sentimentalmente

Supongo que eso significa que estoy obligado a preguntar sobre el significado de esto.

Yuuji: Hola, mi amada novia. ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? ¿Algún rey del entrenamiento especial?

Michiru: Entonces hawt. . . Shooo Haawt. . .

Yuuji: Oye, ¿estás escuchando? Responder.

Michiru: Hee haahh. . . Tengo m-mucho caloooor. . .

Eso es de esperar, dado que ella está usando un abrigo de invierno bajo este sol abrasador. Mirando hacia abajo, observo una cascada de sudor que cae del cuerpo de Michiru. Ya se ha formado un charco a sus pies.

Michiru: Hoo, ja. Jajajaja, jejeje. . .

Sus labios están secos y su piel se está despegando por las quemaduras solares: sus ojos están desenfocados. Parece que sufre de golpe de calor. Incluso los niños saben beber agua regularmente en verano, pero alguien no ha recibido el mensaje

Yuuji: Michiru, mi amigo, te estoy haciendo una pregunta simple. ¿Por qué estás aquí enfermándote? Contéstame Michiru

Michiru: Mi-michiruuu? Si . . Soy Matsoosheema Micheeru. Estudiante. Nacido en diciembre de entonces quince y cuarto. . . ID número. . . * Mumble * * Mumble *

Oh, ¿es este el juego de la Convención de Ginebra que hicimos durante nuestra cita el otro día? Estaba bastante loca al final de mi romántica "sesión de tortura", pero en este momento, no estoy segura de que la niña sepa dónde está.

No hay nada para eso. Esto requiere un cambio de enfoque. . .

Yuuji: ¡Atención!

Michiru: H-hyah! Ah, oww . . ¿Eh, Y-Yuuji?

Gracias a mi acto de disciplina educativa, Michiru finalmente recupera su presencia mental.

Yuuji: Así es, soy yo. ¿Tienes algo que decir para ti?

Michiru: ¿eh? Decir cualquier cosa . . .? Um, si. Uh . .

Sus ojos, previamente en blanco, recuperan lentamente su enfoque. Espero pacientemente a que ella reúna sus pensamientos.

Michiru: bien. . . uhh . . D-Di. . .

Yuuji: Di. . . ¿Qué?

Michiru: Bueno, eh. . .Hizo . . .

Michiru: ¿Esperaste mucho?

Hice . . .

. . . "Espera mucho"?

El sudor frío corre por mi espalda. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No otra vez!

Yuuji: Michiru, por favor no me digas que estás aquí para nuestra cita.

Michiru: S-si! Está bien. Estoy aquí para nuestra cita. Lo siento si, um te hice esperar!

Por un momento, el mundo parece tambalearse a mi alrededor. El feroz calor del final del verano no tiene nada que ver con eso; la causa yace completamente con la joven completamente absurda parada frente a mí

Yuuji: ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repasar esto? ¿Has olvidado nuestra regla sobre esto?

Michiru: ¿Qué? O-por supuesto que no. La regla es no comenzar a esperar más de cinco horas antes del desafío, ¿verdad? ¡Dirígete al sitio diez minutos antes y espera!

Yuuji: Eso es correcto. ¿Y puedes recordar exactamente cómo llegamos a esta regla? Comenzamos con "No empiece a esperar el día antes de la fecha", recuerde "

Michiru: Sí, ese fue el primero.

Yuuji: Rompiste esa regla al esconderte de la noche a la mañana en nuestros puntos de encuentro, así que me vi obligado a disciplinarlo repetidamente. ¿Correcto?

Michiru: si! Te enojaste mucho conmigo

Yuuji: Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos educativos finalmente dieron sus frutos. Aprendiste a comenzar a esperar el mismo día de la cita

Michiru: Sí, lo hice. Ya no espero estrellas el día antes

Yuuji: Y por lo tanto, pasé a la etapa dos, cambiando la regla para prohibir un período de espera de más de cinco horas. ¿Es eso correcto?

Michiru: Sí, ¡me dijiste que no esperara más de cinco horas! ¡Eso es correcto!

Yuuji: Bueno, entonces, volvamos a evaluar la situación actual. ¿Cómo queda tiempo para que comience nuestra cita?

Michiru: ¿eh? Bueno, mmm. . . Espera, déjame comprobar la hora

Michiru: Errr. . . No soy un gran fanático de los relojes, así que solo revisaré mi teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?

Michiru: Oh, es cierto, mira esto, tengo un teléfono nuevo, ¿ves? Es un modelo diferente, pero utilicé mis puntos de recompensa, así que fue bastante barato. Por supuesto, salieron con uno nuevo justo después de mí. . .

Yuuji: Te estás saliendo del tema, Michiru

Michiru: Vaya, cierto. El tiempo, a ver. . . Ya sabes, los botones en esto son bastante pequeños, por lo que los mensajes de texto son un poco difíciles. Pero supongo que solo tengo que acostumbrarme, ¿verdad?

Michiru: Recuerdo la última vez que cambié de teléfono, el nuevo teléfono parecía realmente difícil de usar al principio, pero lo entendí muy rápido. . .

Yuuji: Confirma el tiempo presente

Michiru: ¿eh?

Michiru: Oh, claro. Bien, ¡son las seis y media de la mañana!

Yuuji: ¿Y cuándo es nuestra cita?

Michiru: ¡Dos de la tarde!

Yuuji: ¿Cuántas horas son desde ahora?

Michiru: ¿Qué?

Michiru: Uhhh, las dos de la tarde significa que son las 14 horas pasadas la medianoche. Entonces eso es 14 menos 6. . . y luego menos media hora. . . Dang, eso lo hace complicado. Ok, entonces tomé prestada la vez

Michiru:. . . No sé, pero lo siento por llegar tan temprano. Estaba, ya sabes, muy emocionado. . . ! waaah!

Sonrojándose de un rojo brillante, Michiru baja la cabeza empapada de sudor en disculpas. Resistiendo el impulso de suspirar, extiendo la mano y le doy unas palmaditas en su cráneo húmedo.

Yuuji: No hay necesidad de disculparse. Empezaste a esperar temprano porque estabas entusiasmado con la cita, ¿verdad? Es difícil enojarse cuando escucho eso

Yuuji: Dicho esto, esto aquí es un poco excesivo. No eres solo temprano, eres absurdamente temprano. Estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco, si me entiendes

Michiru: atrapa tu deriva. . .? E-Quieres decir, eh. . . estás "preocupado" por mi cuerpo?

Yuuji: no

Michiru: Gah, me equivoqué. . . E-Es vergonzoso. . .

Yuuji: Pasemos al siguiente tema. ¿Cuál es la idea con ese abrigo?

Michiru: * Gaaaasp *!

Michiru: Sí, eso es correcto! Te diste cuenta, hu? Jejeje. Uhm, bueno, es muy lindo, ¿verdad? ¿Me queda bien?

Yuuji: Bueno, tendría que decir que sí, pero. . .

Michiru: Oh, caramba! Eres tan dulce, Yuuji! ¿Es lindo? ¿Es realmente tan lindo?

Michiru: Quiero decir, es lindo el abrigo, no yo, ¿sabes? ¿Correcto? Pero de todos modos . . .

Una sonrisa tímida florece en el rostro empapado en sudor de Michiru. Todos sus gestos envían la transpiración volando en todas las direcciones; Me acuerdo de los rociadores en el césped de la Academia. Esto está empezando a ser un poco molesto.

Yuuji: ¡Atención!

Michiru: Oww! No otra vez . . . Mi pobre frente. . .

Yuuji: Piensa cuidadosamente por qué te acabo de disciplinar. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?

Michiru: ¿La ternura va antes de una caída?

Yuuji: Ni siquiera cerca. Quiero saber por qué demonios llevas un abrigo en un día como este.

Michiru: Un abrigo. . . en un dia como este . .? Oh! Ohhh! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Uhm, cierto. Hay una larga y complicada historia detrás de esto, en realidad.

Yuuji: No necesito una historia larga y complicada. Solo dame el resumen ejecutivo.

Michiru: Todo comenzó hace unos días. . .

**X Recuerdos de una Michiru X**

Yo, Matsushima Michiru

. . . se sentía insatisfecho Completamente, perfectamente, turbo insatisfecho.

Verás, mientras yo era ahora la novia de Kazami Yuuji, el tipo no me estaba llevando a ninguna cita real.

Por supuesto, mi insatisfacción no estaba relacionada únicamente con el comportamiento de Yuuji. . .

¡Pero en cualquier caso, estaba ultra mega insatisfecho!

Michiru: Entonces Yuuji siempre dice que es una cita, ¿verdad? ¡Pero luego comienza a hacerme correr!

Sachi: Oh, ya veo. Eso es ciertamente algo.

Michiru: No es que sea exactamente una masa muscular aquí, ¿sabes? Me está matando tratar de seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre fuerte. . .

Sachi: Oh, ya veo. Que asombroso.

Michiru: No lo sé. Tal vez estoy equivocado aquí. ¿Estoy haciendo una montaña de un molehill?

Sachi: Oh, ya veo. No es tu culpa en absoluto, Michiru-sama

Michiru:. . . Hm? Espera, Sachi. ¿Estás prestando atención?

Sachi: ¡Ja! Pero por supuesto, Michiru-sama.

Michiru: ¿En serio? Bien, entonces dime de qué estaba hablando. Seguir.

Sachi: Err, creo que los juegos preliminares fueron el tema de discusión.

Michiru: ¡Ni siquiera cerca! ¡Me estaba quejando de la forma en que Yuuji me trata!

Sachi: ¿Es eso así? Podría haber jurado que comenzaste tocando ciertos aspectos de tus actividades sexuales con Kazami-san

Michiru: Uh, bueno, supongo que mencioné lo musculoso que es su pecho, pero eso no es realmente a donde iba con él. . .

Sachi: Dios. Me temo que asumí que estabas a punto de discutir sobre personas de extrema obscenidad.

Sachi: Como resultado, me encontré hundiéndome en ciertas fantasías indecorosas propias. Supongo que debo haber dejado de prestar mucha atención a lo que en realidad estabas diciendo, Michiru-sama. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Michiru: Entonces dejaste de escuchar a la mitad. . .

Sachi: Soy una mujer joven y sana, llena de hormonas. Una vez que empiezo a fantasear, a menudo puede ser difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Michiru: Creo que podría lamentar preguntar esto, pero. . . ¿Qué tipo de fantasía era?

Sachi: Ah, si. Involucraba el juego sexual de naturaleza oral. Principalmente anilingus.

Michiru: ¿Qué? ¡No hagas eso con mi novio! Ni siquiera en tu cabeza! . . . Por cierto, qué es eso ana. . . uh, cosa de anaclingus?

Sachi: Ah. Cuando digo "Anilingus", me estoy refiriendo. . .

Michiru: Ok, sabes que, no importa! ¡Creo que es mejor no saberlo! * Singh *. . . De todos modos, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

Sachi: ¿En términos de juegos previos?

Michiru: No! Estoy hablando de las fechas. En serio no escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

Sachi: me disculpo. La fantasía fue bastante intensa. . .

Michiru: Bien, te daré la versión corta. Presta atención esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Sachi: muchas gracias.

Michiru: Yuuji y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero todavía no me ha llevado a nada cercano a una cita real.

Sachi: Pero ustedes dos siempre parecen estar saliendo juntos.

Michiru: Sí, pero es todo. . . "¡Corramos a la playa!" O "¡corramos de la playa!" O "¡corramos a la playa y de regreso!" ¡Nada más que correr! Y siempre a la playa!

Sachi: Ya veo. . . Eso ciertamente suena más como un régimen de entrenamiento que como una cita.

Michiru: si. Quiero tener citas normales, como una pareja normal. Perder mucho tiempo de calidad juntos es cómo haces crecer el amor, ¿verdad?

Sachi: Pero, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con Michiru-sama de "cita normal"?

Michiru: Oh, ya sabes. Ir al cine juntos, tomar té en una cafetería, ese tipo de cosas.

Michiru: O incluso simplemente tirando piedras por el río. Me gusta . . . "Ese se fue muy rápido, ¡hon! Ji ji! ¡Obtengamos un plip plop plip! "O lo que sea

Sachi: Michiru-sama, ¿qué se supone que es este "plip plop"? ¿El sonido de ti lactando vigorosamente en el río?

Michiru: No! ¡Somos nosotros comprando piedras en el agua! Y ese no es el punto, de todos modos. . . El "ji ji, cariño!" Es la parte importante.

Sachi: Ji ji cariño. . . Veo. ¿Qué más te viene a la mente?

Michiru: Bueno, yo también quiero caminar cogidos del brazo. Definitivamente tengo que probar eso.

Sachi: Eso suena muy parecido a algo que harías en una cita

Michiru: ¿No es así? Es como . . . Oooh! Eee! Squee! ¿Ya tu sabes?

Sachi: ¡Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir! Eee! Squee! Squaplorsh!

Michiru: Qué, qué, no dije eso último. ¿Qué diablos se supone que es "squaplorsh"?

Sachi: * Jadeo *! Toda esa charla salaz anterior parece haberme dejado algo molesto y molesto. Inconscientemente agregué un poco de especias. . . ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Michiru: En serio, Sachi. . . venga . . .

Sachi: Bueno, si insistes, permíteme explicarte. En primer lugar, cuando digo "squaplorsh", me imagino un escenario que implica la penetración sexual, en el que. . .

Michiru: No, no! ¡No estaba pidiendo una explicación de tus fantasías! Solo te estoy diciendo que lo arregles, ¿de acuerdo? En serio, ¿te sientes bien?

Sachi: Creo que el calor me debe estar afectando. Mi cerebro parece estar atascado en un engranaje sexty-nith.

Michiru: No creo que el clima sea completamente culpable. . . pero sí, hace demasiado calor hoy.

Sachi: Quizás las ideas comenzarán a fluir cuando las cosas se enfríen un poco. Ahora que lo pienso, las citas probablemente serán más fáciles en el invierno, ¿verdad?

Michiru: E-Espera un segundo, Sachi. . . Que acabas de decir . . . ?

Sachi: El sonido del sexo es "Squaplorsh" y "Heehon!"

Michiru: ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¡Tu definición de "justo ahora" es realmente extraña! Vamos, dijiste "invierno", ¿verdad?

Sachi: Bueno, si lo hice

Michiru: ¿Por qué no lo vi hasta ahora? ¡Las cosas no van bien porque es verano!

Sachi: Err. . .?

Michiru: Piénsalo. Las fechas son totalmente una cosa de invierno, ¿verdad? ¡El verano es la peor temporada para esas cosas!

Michiru: En el verano, podrías sentarte en casa cerca del aire acondicionado comiendo sopa de fideos udon. ¡Es una tontería incluso intentar salir con este calor!

Sachi: ¿De verdad?

Michiru: ¡Puedes apostar! Quiero decir, ¿a dónde se supone que debes ir para una cita en el verano? ¡No hay buenas opciones!

Sachi:. . . ¿Qué hay de la playa?

Michiru: De ninguna manera. Esas ballenas te devorarán de inmediato. Eso es algo aterrador

Sachi: Err. . . tal vez un festival, entonces?

**X Recuerdos de una Michiru 2 X**


End file.
